getbackersfandomcom-20200223-history
Suiha Koyanagi
Suiha Koyanagi is a fictional character in the manga series Getbackers. He's one of the 7 heads of the Kiryudo, being one of the most powerful members of the clan. As a Kiryudo, he's able to control insects; but in his case, known as the Water Wizard, he can control the seaweeds. He's a member of the Water Tribe. The Eternal Bond arc He's first seeing after Saichou's succesfull capture of Madoka but doesn't do or say any signigicant. After Jorougumo's defeat, he tells to his fellow partners not to fight among theirselves since they have a bigger danger to fave to which Juurou Kamata asks him if he's afraid of the retrievers and to which he doesn't answer. After everyone believed that Genshuu was able to take Himiko to their side, Suiha states that even though it was originally Jorougumo's plan, Genshuu did it perfectly and now he will be the one to be promoted; but Jorougumo interrupts telling him that until Lady Poison finishes Ban Midou, it could be just an act and Genshuu might be a traitor. When Kabuto revealed that Juurou Kamata was killed, he's shocked to hear this news and tells everyone that as the chief of the Water Tribe, he's going to kill all the enemies. Later, when Ginji swims and arrives on a ship in the Yomi Lake, Suiha commands his Sea Monters to attack Ginji. While struggling with the sea monsters, Suiha reveals himself to Ginji and tells him it is useless to fight his living mud as they eat his strenght. They sink Ginji on the lake and when Suiha was confident on his victory, Ginji emerges with his power again. Suiha tries to regain control of his mud men as Ginji is able to control them now but when he prove to be unable, he decides to launch an attack against Ginji; revealing to be a mud clone. Dozens of living mud clones shaped as Ginji merges and try to attack Suiha while Ginji tells him that they decided not to kill for him anymore. Koyanagi surrenders and reveals that the ship was in fact a cave covered with his living mud. Ginji thanks him to understand and asks him when this pointless battle is done, they have to meet again. As Ginji leaves, Suiha reconsiders what this war has done and that the Kiryudo must change their minds. He's last seen with the other members of the Kiryudo saying that they still are a clan but now they will live in harmony. Suiha now remains as a good friend of the Get Backers, specially friend of Ginji. Abilities Water Tribe Abilities *'Water Bug's Control': as chief of the Water Tribe, Suiha can command all water insects. That's why his in charge of the Yomi Lake and to stop all the intruders. *'Water Plants Control': he's also able to control algaes and water plants to attack his enemies as seeing during his battle against Ginji when he commands some water plants to bite Ginji. *'Water Monsters': as the corpses are fulfill with algaes and water plants, Suiha can control an entire army of corpses to attack the enemies. It seems that this corpses have their own voluntarity as at the end, they disobey Suiha's orders. **'Living Mud': also monsters that Suiha can control and that where in the Koyanagi's family orders long time ago. His living mud can reshape and take various forms, such that of a human (like Ginji) or of that of an object (like the ship). Karmic Burden *'Water Bug': as a member of the Kiryudo clan, it is Suiha's destiny to be overwhelmed by his Karmic Burden. Category:Characters Category:Kiryudo 7 Category:Male